Friday nights at Clydes
by SPlover187
Summary: Clyde invites Token, Craig, and Tweek over to his house to have some beers and manages to get tweek drunk. Creek!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Okay, so this is my first fan fiction! Please R&R so I know how I'm doing! Its mostly Creek but their is a hint of Clybe. **

**I dont own south park (sadly)**

* * *

**Tweeks POV:**

It was a normal Friday. I was sitting in the back of the class, closest seat to the door, paying close attention to the teachers lecture. It was the last class of the day and also my least favorite. The teacher said something about a exit quiz and I sighed and slumped down in my chair.

Suddenly I heard a quite tapping on the door, I quickly looked at the door to see Craig Tuckers face in the small glass with Clyde Donavan and Token Black also trying to peck threw the glass. I smiled and gave them a small wave.

Craig mouthed the words "What the fuck is taking so long?".

I mouthed back the words "exit quiz".

I could hear Craig groan as he turned to explain to Clyde and Token. When he turned back he mouthed "hurry" then the three walked off.

I turned back to the teacher to find that the person in front of me already passed back my quiz and everyone was already started. I looked down at the quiz and quickly wrote down the correct answers. It only had 3 questions on the stuff we covered earlier in the class so it didn't take to long. I finished before the bell rang. When I handed the teacher the test she said I could leave early.

"Th-thank you." I mumbled and walked back to my desk. I gathered all my stuff and walked out the door.

When I got out in the halls they seemed empty. I started walking to my locker when I felt I sudden arm wrap around my shoulder.

"'Bout fucking time!" Craig laughed.

The sudden voice and arm wrapping around me scared the shit out of me. I screamed and dropped all my stuff. This made Clyde and Token burst out laughing.

I blushed and kneeled down to pick up my stuff and Craig kneeled down to help. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I loved it when Craig smiled. He usually didn't. Craig usually smirked or just had a bored look on his face. But even with those faces Craig was still attractive.

Jesus Christ. I loved Craig. I have since middle school. We were in our last year of high school now and I didn't think the feelings were going to die any time soon.

Craig had no clue about my feelings though. I almost told him in our freshman year but I panicked from all the pressure. Since then I haven't even tried to confess my feelings towards him.

Once we stood up again and Clyde and token calmed down we started walking to my locker, as I was the only one who didn't have my bag yet.

"Hey, how about we hang out at my house tonight?" Clyde said with a excited smile. "My parents are gone for the weekend."

"Sounds fine to me." Craig shrugged. "I don't have work until Tuesday."

"Y-ya I don't have work tonight e-either." I said as I opened my locker and pulled out my bag.

Token just nodded in agreement. Token didn't have a job, he was rich and didn't need one.

"Alright. Lets head over there now." Clyde said with a excited smile.

It took about 30 minutes to walk to Clyde's house. It would have been a shorter walk but Clyde insisted on stopping by McDonalds so he could flirt with Bebe who was working.

Once they got to the house I sat on the couch next to Craig and Token, and Clyde walked off to the kitchen.

"You guys want beer!?" Clyde called out to them.

"Yeah!" Craig and Token yelled back at the same time.

"Im guessing you want coffee tweek?" Clyde asked.

"Y-yes!" I called back.

After a few minutes Clyde returned with 3 beers and a mug of coffee. He handed out the drinks and I sipped on the coffee. It took ever once of self control not to spit out the coffee.

"AUGH! Wh-what's wrong with this!?" I yelled looking at Clyde.

"Hey! I just spent the last few minutes making that for you!" Clyde said, a hurt expression on his face.

"I-it doesn't e-even taste like coffee!" I yelled.

"Well that's rude." clyde mumbled. "I thought you were my friend, tweek. Why would you be so mean?"

Shit. I felt like a dick. "I-I'm sorry clyde." I said more calmly. I drank some more of the coffee. Ugh. It burnt my throat. And not from heat. I couldn't explain why. But drinking it, it made me feel… different.

I just decided to chug down the rest. The everything went fuzzy.

* * *

**So that's it for now! What did clyde do to tweeks coffee? whats going to happen next? Please R&R! Next chapter will be soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So I got pretty excited with the results off the first chapter and finished the second pretty quick! And by "pretty excited" I mean i was screaming in a pillow. Thank you guys so much!**

**This chapter is getting more into the creek. Next will have more!**

**Don't own south park. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Craig's POV**

I raised an eyebrow as I watched Tweek chug the coffee. The more he drank the calmer he seemed.

"C-Clyde! This is good!" Tweek said his voice some what slurring. "Can I have another?" he held out his empty mug.

"Sure Tweekers." Clyde laughed and took the mug into the kitchen.

I looked at Token who just shrugged. I sighed before getting up and walking into the kitchen. In there I found Clyde pouring a bottle of something that wasn't coffee into Tweeks mug.

"What the hell is that." I demanded. I wasn't one to ask questions. I demanded answers.

Clyde turned to me with a huge smile on his face,. "I'm not really sure. I asked the guy at the liquor store for the strongest shit he had."

I wasn't to shocked that Clyde got it from the liquor store, he was friends with half the workers so he got shit from there all the time. But I was shocked he was giving it to Tweek.

"Well why are you giving it to Tweek of all people." I demanded.

Clyde shrugged as he poured a little bit of coffee in it to give it the right color. "Just to loosen him up. Come on Craig, it'll be funny." And with that he walked back to the living room.

I sighed and followed, sitting next to Tweek as he chugged down the alcohol, so unaware of what it was.

"So, Tweek. How do you feel?" Clyde asked with a smile.

"Awesome." Tweek said after he pulled the mug away from his lips. He hiccupped. "Can I have another cup?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to say something about how he probably shouldn't have another, but before I could say anything I was interrupted by Clyde. "Of cores!" He takes the mug and quickly walks off to the kitchen, ignoring my glare.

He returns after a few minutes and gives the mug to Tweek who chugs it happily. Once it's all gone he held it out again, silently asking for more.

"NO." I said sternly before Clyde could even reach for the mug. "Enough Clyde."

Tweek looked up at me. "But Craig…" he whined.

"No Tweek." I said less sternly but still kind of stern. I could never be mean to Tweek. I loved tweek way to much.

I've loved him since... Oh god. A while. I finally realized I loved him back in later middle school… I couldn't see how any one wouldn't love him. He was so cute.

His shy little smile could, and did, make my heart melt. And his eyes. They were a beautiful green with small specks of brown in them. Like his eyes had freckles to match his freckles on his face.

Tweek sighed. "I got to pee." He announced as he stood up.

"Go to the master bedrooms bathroom, the other one doesn't work." Clyde said.

Tweek nodded and started to walk to the stairs but tripped over noting and nearly feel over.

"Shit." I hissed as I quickly walked over to him and helped support him, wrapping an arm around his waist and flipping off Clyde, who was laughing really hard, with my other hand.

"Thanks Craig." Tweek slurred. I just nod for a "you're welcome" and lead him to the masters bedroom.

Once we get there he walked into the bathroom and I sat on the bed, waiting for him to be done.

He soon walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed and sat with me.

He leaned on me and I smile a little.

Tweek started to babble on about his theories and I just listen. He was hard to understand with his words being slurred. But I made out something about how Kyle is a spy for Cartman on the Jews and that the high school counselor secretly feeds off kids problems, making her gain powers that she will use one day to kill the president and take over the world.

I smiled. That was another thing about Tweek I love. His paranoid theories. I loved to play along with them. Last year I told him that my signature hat would protect him from any evil and he now always asks for it when he's scared. He also looks very cute in my hat.

He slowly stopped talking, leaving a silence in the room.

We sat in silence for what seems like ever. But it didn't bother me. I liked silence.

"Craig?" he asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I responded, looking down at him.

He looked up at me. His eyes not really focusing on mine but mine focus on his. "I love you."

* * *

**Yay for creek! And cliff hangers. How's Craig going to react? Hehehe I know how he is. But you don't! Well... You can probably guess... But you'll just have to wait to be 100% sure... **

**OH! One last thing! Don't be surprised if I post the next chapter tomorrow or the next day. I'm a fast writer! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! Chapter 3 is done! This one is FULL of Creek!**

**By the way, I'm sorry if I'm writing drunk Tweek badly... I've never really studied how drunk people act! n**

**I repeat for the third time: I don't own south park, nor any of their characters. I'm not that cool.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**CRAIGS POV**

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "You what?"

"I love you." Tweek repeated. He said it in such a normal tone. His stutter was gone along with his nervousness and occasional outbursts. All side effects from the alcohol.

I blinked at him. "You what?" I repeated. It was the only thing I could get to come out of my mouth at the moment.

"Love… love you." Tweek said, like he wasn't completely sure if "love" was the right word or not.

This time I couldn't get any words to come out. My mind was racing. Tweek was drunk. But I've always heard people say how they really feel when they're drunk.

"Like… Love love." he explained like I didn't understand.

"How long have you…. Loved me?" I asked, finally able to ask something different. And yes, I actually asked. I didn't demand an answer like usual.

"Um… since middle school." he said. "Do you love love me?" he asked.

I hesitated, but then I smiled at Tweek. "Yeah. I do."

He smiled hugely and moved his face closer to mine so if he moved any closer we would be kissing. "I love your smile." He whispered. I could smell the alcohol in his breath with a hint of coffee. The alcohol smell re-reminding me that the blonde was drunk.

"Tweek… you're drunk." I informed him. He was silent for a few seconds but he didn't move his face.

He finally pulled his head back a little to look at me. "what?"

"You're drunk." I repeated. "Clyde gave you alcohol instead of coffee earlier."

He thought that over for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "That makes since… Last time I tried to tell you that I love you I panicked. This time it was so easy." he giggled a little.

"You tried to tell me before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm…" he nodded. "I think it was freshman year…." he moves closer to me again, grabbing my neck softly. "Craig?" he asked sweetly.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered out. Grate, I'm the one stuttering.

He leans closer to me and kisses me softly, making me blush. I kiss him back of cores though.

He tilts his head slightly and leans against me, deepening the kiss. I wrap my arms around his waist and move him into my lap, not braking the kiss.

We make synchronized movements with our lips for a while and I'm about to take my chances to see if I could slip my tongue in his mouth when the door opens.

"What's taking so long!?" Clyde's voice filled the room. Then he realizes that what we're doing. "Woah. What the hell?"

I pulled away from Tweek and glare at Clyde. "For fucks sake Clyde." I growled, blushing a little.

Tokens head popped around the corner and he looked at me and Tweek, taking a lucky guess on what we were just doing a few seconds before. "Aw Clyde. You ruined the moment." He chuckled.

Tweek was looking at Token and Clyde, glaring. "Fuck yeah, he did!"

I chuckled a little. Drunk Tweek was cute. More confident than normal paranoid Tweek... But it wasn't something I hoped to see a lot.

"It's fine Tweek." I said softly. Then I leaned close to his ear and whisper "I don't really want to do anything until your sober any way". It was true. I didn't want to… do stuff with Tweek, just to have him not remember it the next morning. I could name more than a few incidents where I wished they wouldn't remember the next morning. But Tweek was special. I actually loved him.

Tweek nodded a little and sighs. "Fine."

Clyde and Token then moved into the room and sat with us on the bed. Obviously feeling awkward as Tweek was still in my lap.

Tweek hugged me tightly, burying his face in my chest and squeezing the back of my shirt, yawing a little. "what time is it?" He asks, his voice mumbled from his face being against me and slurred from the alcohol and now sleep.

"12:48." Token read off his fancy digital watch. "You guys have been up here making out for a while." He chuckles.

I blushed. "We also talked." I defended myself and Tweek. Then I looked down at the blonde in my arms. "Are you tired?"

He nodded a little and snuggled into me more.

Clyde fake yawned and leaned against me. "Me too."

I glared at him and he laughed before moving off me. "Kidding. God."

"Better be…" I grumbled. "Hey Tweek? How about we-…" I began, but looking down I noticed he had fallen asleep. Sleep was rare for Tweek so I decided not to wake him.

I carefully laid him in the bed and laid next to.

"I'm tired too." I mumbled to Clyde and Token who nodded in agreement and booth found places on the floor to crash for the night at.

I snuggled closer to Tweek and he nuzzled into me in his sleep, making me smile. I kiss his head softly and whisper "Night Tweek".

Then I fall asleep.

* * *

**Aw Clyde. You're such a cockblock... VnV**

**Next chapter will be the last? Maybe? I don't know.**

**This isn't as much as a cliff hanger but its still sort of one. Hows Tweek going to react when he hears what he did the night before? Hehehe you'll just have to wait. ^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one took longer then usual... Sorry! n**

**But here's the 4th and final chapter!**

**I feel like it could have been better... but what ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tweeks POV:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was my head ache. And that alarm clock wasn't helping.

I groaned and tried to move my arms up to grab my pounding head, but I couldn't move my arms. Something was holding them down.

Oh god! What if someone kidnapped me from my room last night and had me tied up in their closet!? Are they going to rape me!? Are they going to do weird, twisted experiments on me and sell me to the circus!?

I noticed that my twitching was getting worse at just the thoughts filling my brain. I closed my eyes tighter and breathed in through my mouth and out of my nose. I needed to just calm down. Don't let my thoughts get to insane. Just like my therapist had told me.

Finally, I dared to slowly open my eyes to see what's situation I was stuck in. I decided that was a good place to start.

The first thing I notice was a blue jacket covering a chest. Oh god. I only knew one person that wore a blue jacket. But I looked up just to be sure.

I jumped. I was right! I was looking up at a sleeping Craigs face. His arms were wrapped around me! That's why I couldn't move! Oh god! WHY WAS I SLEEPING WITH CRAIG!? I started twitching 10 times worse.

"GAH!" I accidentally screamed, causing Craig to jump and open his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"ACK! W-WHY IS YOUR ARMS WR-WRAPPED AROUND ME!?" I yelled.

Craig blushed lightly. "oh… Sorry…" He moved his arms from me.

"WHAT HAPPENED L-LAST NIGHT!? I-I DON'T RE-REMEMBER GOING TO BED!" I yelled and started to pull on my hair.

Craig sat up and pulled me into a sitting position too, lightly pulling my wrists away from my hair. "Tweek… Its okay." he says soothingly with a small smile. I could feel myself calm down slightly already, just because of that stupid smile.

"Breath in…" He breathed in and I did the same. "Now breath out." He breathed out and I did the same, relaxing my eyes and feeling my self calm down more.

"Again." He said and I breathed in and out again. I did this a few more times before I reopened my eyes and looked at Craig.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded. "good… Now, tell me what you all remember from last night."

I thought for a second. God, my head still really hurt. And the stupid alarm was still going off! "GAH!" I covered my ears.

Then the alarm stopped. I looked over to see Token was the one to turn it off. Then I notice Clyde. "Oh god…" I mumbled then looked back at Craig.

"I-I remember coming over to Clyde's… and drinking his d-disgusting coffee. Then…. I t-told you about my theories… A-and hugging you…. that's all I can r-remember!" I said, twitching badly again.

Craig opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Clyde's laughter. "Dude. You really don't remember making out with Craig!?"

I blushed brightly and looked at Clyde. "ACK! WHAT!? NO!" I turned back to Craig who was blushing lightly. "WE D-DIDN'T MAKE OUT! RIGHT!?"

He blushed more and nodded. "Y-yeah…. We did. And you told me something."

"OH GOD WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" I was freaking out. I only had two secrets. One being I'm gay and the other I like him. Booth can ruin our friendship forever.

"Y-you told me…" He looked at Clyde and Token nervously, like he wasn't sure if he should say it in front of them. Then he sighed. "You told me you love me." He mumbled.

"GAH!" I blush brightly. "I-I DON'T REMEMBER SAYING THAT!"

"Clyde gave you alcohol…" Craig said quietly, glancing over at Clyde, who was still sitting on the ground.

"Dude! Don't tell him it was me!" Clyde laughed. Why did he think this was funny!? He had ruined my life!

"ACK! C-Craig… I-I'm sorry! P-please don't hate me! I can't l-l-live with myself I-if you hate me!" I pleaded and started to tear up, but I wasn't crying yet.

Craig smiled a little before he pulled me into a tight hug. "It's okay tweek… I don't hate you." He says soothingly.

"y-you don't?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled me more before leaning in and kissing my softly on the lips. I blush brightly and freeze up, kissing him back.

After a few seconds he pulled away and whispered. "I don't hate you… I love you." I stayed frozen and blushing brightly.

"EW GUYS! GET A ROOM!" Clyde yelled.

Craig flipped him off. "Technically we are in a room, dumb fuck." He smirked a little to show the insult wasn't serious.

They started calling each other insults back and forth, and I was still frozen.

I didn't move again until Craig called Clyde fat and Clyde got mad and left, Token following.

"What a big baby." Craig huffed and I smiled a little.

"Craig?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"W-we should go see a m-movie. L-like a date!" I said excitedly.

Craig was silent for a few seconds and I began to panic, thinking he was going to say no. But then he leans in a and gives me a short and sweet peck on my lips. "That sounds awesome Tweek. We'll go tonight, kay?"

I smiled hugely and nodded. "Okay!"

I could already tell, today was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

**Yay! Thank you for reading! Other fan fictions in the future. Promise. ^u^**

**R&R?**


End file.
